villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Mouse
Michael Mouse '''(also known as '''Evil Mickey Mouse) is the secondary antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise. He is the imposter of the Disney mascot, Mickey Mouse. He used to be a minor antagonist of the Puppet Pals series, but since Menacing Morgan, the previous secondary antagonist of the Puppet Pals franchise, has seemed to appear less often, Michael Mouse currently serves as the show's secondary antagonist with Furious Bob the Builder being the current main antagonist. When Michael first appeared in Puppet Pals, he was rude but barely did anything evil. However, he started to become more villainous since he started to appear more often. Biography Michael is an Australian mouse who runs DisneyLand in Adelaide. He first appears in Pink Evil's New Job as a minor antagonist as he refuses to let Pink Evil (also known as Pink Awesome) have a job at Disney and then the fake Mickey starts swearing at him and saying that he hopes Pink Evil trips and dies. He also appears in the 11th episode of Bob the Builder (season 2) when Furious Bob the Builder tries to kill him, but the fake Mickey later runs away and insults Furious Bob by calling him an idiot. Mickey (secretly known as Michael) also appears as the main antagonist of Going to DisneyWorld. He discriminates against characters who do not belong to Disney, and then Disney later buys Puppet Pals and Bob the Builder to make more money, then Mickey attempts to force the entire Puppet Pals cast into slavery. He tries to kill the entire cast of Puppet Pals, but then Michael (known as Mickey) got arrested by Brooklyn T. Guy. He was in jail with Furious Bob the Builder and Grabber. He also appears in The Shrinker when he helped Grabber and Furious Bob the Builder escape from prison. He also appears as the titular main antagonist of Evil Mickey Mouse commits genocide. Michael (impersonating Mickey) plans to commit genocide on characters who are not part of Disney. His accent changed to an Australian accent because of how Shrek's accent is French-Italian and somewhat American in the Puppet Pals universe. Then, Michael (as Mickey)'s accent was changed to French and Japanese. When Shrek's accent was back to Scottish, Michael (impersonating Mickey)'s accent was back to American. He has not succeeded in killing every single character that is not Disney's property. However, he succeeded in killing Bowser. As the fake Mickey Mouse tries to continue his goal to commit genocide on every Non-Disney character, making Disney the only company to exist, a voice was heard, telling Mickey to stop killing people. The voice was revealed to be Walt Disney, who is somehow alive again despite his death in December 15 1966. Walt tells Michael to put the gun down, and he convinced him that he is not allowed to commit genocide or kill people, and Walt tells the mouse that he is a children's show character. As Walt Disney got mad, and started swearing at the fake Mickey Mouse, Michael (the fake Mickey) apologized for trying to commit murder. He planned on taking over the world instead, and Walt said good work to him. The police arrive to arrest the fake Mickey, causing Walt to get annoyed again. Before the police arrested Michael, Walt Disney leaves. After Walt leaves, the police arrested Michael for his crimes. He broke out of jail three months later, and then teamed up with Furious Bob the Builder. In Evil Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world, it was revealed that he was an imposter of the real Mickey Mouse, who returned from making a new DisneyLand in Adelaide. Mickey's imposter's real name is Michael, who is a mouse from Adelaide. He was defeated by Craig the Devil taking him to hell. Because of that, Mickey was worried about building DisneyLand in Adelaide. Michael appeared again in A silent episode of Puppet Pals when he appeared in Hell with The Shrinker and his internet troll minions, Grabber and Craig the Devil). He was shrunk into the fire by the shrinker. It is possible that Michael Mouse is now dead after burning into the fire. Despite being possibly dead, Michael Mouse returned in Michael Mouse escapes from Hell when he beat up Craig the Devil, and escaped from hell. He also returned in The Halloween Special where he showed up at Grabber's funeral. Michael disrespected Grabber at his funeral because Grabber didn't move from the train he got killed by, and he asked Michael Mouse (impersonating Mickey Mouse) what cat was his best friend, causing Michael and Furious Bob the Builder to call him an idiot because Michael was actually being sarcastic. As Grabber is now revived after going back into his body, and tries to kill everyone who went to his funeral, Michael escapes to go back to DisneyLand in Adelaide. Michael later appeared when he was offered some candy for Halloween, and was explaining that he was in Adelaide St. in Devonport, not Adelaide the city. Later on, he was defeated along with Furious Bob the Builder, Michael Mouse, French Italian Shrek and Craig the Devil by being trapped into a black sheet with some candy on it as they were trying to take and steal the candy. Craig was the only one to automatically escape, while Furious Bob, Michael, Grabber and French Italian Shrek were left behind and stayed in the sheet. They will most likely escape soon, but it is unknown when they will escape. Personality Unlike Mickey Mouse, who is a friendly and heroic cartoon character, Michael Mouse is evil, unfriendly, mean, rude, arrogant, uncaring, bossy and foul-mouthed. Michael also likes lying and being a fraud by pretending to be nice to people, pretending that he is not mean or rude and pretending to be the real Mickey Mouse. Michael Mouse is also rich as he is obsessed with money and buying other companies. He is also somewhat strict because he does not allow characters to come to DisneyWorld if they do not belong to Disney. Just like most villains in the Puppet Pals universe, Michael Mouse is funny and played for laughs usually when he swears, rants, and uses insults. Despite apologizing to Walt Disney for wanting to kill all Non-Disney characters, Michael Mouse still continues to try and kill anyone he sees which means his apology was most likely fake. In fact, Michael never showed true remorse for his crimes and behaviour at all. Appearance Michael looks identical to Mickey Mouse as they both wear red pants, yellow shoes and white gloves and they both have the same colour which is black. However, they both have different personalities and Michael has evil eyebrows. Trivia * When he was revealed to be an imposter of the real Mickey, Michael's voice and accent almost sounds like Furious Bob the Builder's voice and accent. Category:Puppet Pals Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Disney Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Frauds Category:Imprisoned Category:Abusers Category:TV Show Villains Category:A Project Guy Villains Category:Bob the Builder Villains Category:Titular Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:Twin/Clone Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Imposters Category:Dimwits Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters